Just Turkey and Russia Fluff
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: This is just a little fluff like the title says to make me feel better after the Counting Sheep stories I have set up. T because I'm naturally paranoid.


It was a rather cold day. Then again it was always cold in Russia. That was the main reason that I never wanted to come to Russia. I could handle extreme heat, but cold was another story. If I somehow got lost in the never ending desert I would have a much better chance that if I got lost in the snow. The odds were extremely stacked against me so considerably that I wouldn't try my luck on a bet from Greece and that was saying something. The longest I'd last was probably an hour and even that was stretching it. I had always lived my life in the heat. There were times where the heat got uncomfortable, but that was seldom due to my high tolerance to having been 'born' there.

So the fact that I was in Russia was… well I suppose it was a death wish on my part, but the other nation was with me. He was the one to insist that we come over. I had been very reluctant. I didn't want to think about the cold let alone face it. Russia had quickly taken note of my hesitation. That usual smile of his slipping to a little frown. He made little promises and offers and his tone was slightly pleading. After a moment I yielded to his request. I mean if he could brave the heat on his own to just invite us over then I suppose I could go over and visit for a little while. I mean he even had some very warm looking coats ready that would probably kill someone over here within two minutes.

Informing TRNC of the trip I asked whether he would prefer to go stay with someone else instead of go to some frozen land millions of miles away, but no. T wanted to come and see the place. T seemed to like Russia from what I had been seeing over the past few months. He had been wary at first, but the two got along rather well. It seemed that he trusted Russia enough to go to there so I suppose I could put a little faith in him. Or at least what faith I had left after all that I had seen and been through.

Things went by rather smoothly on ride there. Russia had made a suggestion that we could plot the downfall of America sometime and see who we could get in on it. It was a pretty lighthearted conversation despite the fact that it was basically a plot to harm and or destroy someone. However it ended soon as T had made the comment that America was going to destroy himself anyway and there would be no point besides speeding up the process. A little later the kid had dozed off in his seat despite his efforts to stay awake. It was times like those that I was reminded that he was still a kid. He acted so grown up and mature the majority of the time. It was kind of nice to see him do childlike things every once in awhile. It made me smile.

Once there I had carried T to prevent him from being swallowed by the snow. It was obvious that he wasn't too keen on being carried, but he saw the need for it before we even went outside. He even hid his face in my borrowed coat for protection against the biting wind. I found it cute though I wasn't going to tell him that as it would most likely embarrass him. Russia had been our guide to a black car that stuck out in the snow. By the time we had found shelter in his home we both had a blush on our cheeks from the cold though it wasn't as noticeable due to our darker skin.

The tour had been rather uneventful. The introduction with Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia was formal, but Latvia seemed to be the more… I wouldn't say dense. More like a little naive. Yeah that worked. He was the more naive of the three. The place was very spacious and cold. Not that I'd prefer it outside or anything, but it was cold. So we opted to keep our coats even within the house. Russia had apologized for the temperature and I had gone about explaining how we were just not used to it. We were from the literal opposite extreme after all.

Minus the temperature the place was nice. The customs and foods were interesting and he was very willing to explain anything we were curious about. That of course soon led us to now. Though I wasn't sure how this came about. One moment I was sipping a hot drink in front of a fire while speaking quietly to Russia and the next I had a blanket around me and I was dozing on his shoulder. The moonlight leaking past the clouds in silvery droplets to assist the fire in lighting the other half of the room. The slight crackling was soothing. The arm around my waist was far more comforting than I'd ever admit… And before I knew it sleep had claimed me.

* * *

The night was chilled and the wind was howling a little beyond the safety of the house. Snow piling up slowly with each delicate flake that was tossed about in the wind. Russia was used to this and paid it no mind. Just held the Turk who was staying at his request just the slightest bit closer. His breathing was slow and even. Cheeks a little flushed due to the unexpected chill. He'd have to take some extra precaution as to make sure his guests didn't catch anything and deter them from visiting again. Turkey had been hesitant enough and such a thing as illness didn't need to be added to the equation. Russia breathed a soft content sigh as he brushed a few chocolate strands out of his dreaming friends face. If such events and opportunities were to take place more often than he'd have to gain TRNC's favor as Turkey put him before himself. It wouldn't be too hard as-

A soft click sounded. Just loud enough to catch Russia's attention and make him look up. On the staircase was said child who was supposed to be asleep. A camera in his hand. He brought a finger to his lips with a serious expression. Russia smiled and copied the gesture before T scurried back up the stairs.

Perhaps this would be easier than he had thought.

 **Yeah I needed a little fluff to get over the whole Counting Sheep: Turkey and the start of Counting Sheep: England deal. Those get depressing at the end for like 3/4 of the endings... This made me feel better and Turkey and Russia are usually seen as the bad guys so I put this in the forest of stories to at a little more to the opposite end of the stick if you know what I mean.**


End file.
